Moulin Verte
by CrazyCabernet
Summary: Not sure if this qualifies as an X-over or not, but basically what I'm doing here is taking Moulin Rouge and re-telling the story with a slightly altered ending as if it had happened in Oz with Wicked characters. Elphaba and Fiyero are Satine and Christian, Boq is Tolouse, and so on and so forth. If you've never seen Moulin Rouge, you might not want to read, because you'll be lost.
1. Nature Boy

_There was a boy..._  
_A very strange, enchanted boy..._  
_They say he wandered very far,_  
_Very far,_  
_Over land and sea..._  
_  
A little shy..._  
_And sad of eye..._  
_But very wise was he._  
_  
And then one day,_  
_One magic day,_  
_He passed my way..._  
_And while we spoke of many things,_  
_Fools and kings,_  
_This he said to me:_  
_  
The greatest thing_  
_You'll ever learn_  
_Is just to love_  
_And be loved_  
_In return_

Words being clicked out on a typewriter:

_The Moulin Verte. A nightclub, a dance hall, and a bordello. Ruled over by Oscar Diggs, a kingdom of nighttime pleasures. Where the rich and powerful came to play with the young and beautiful creatures of the underworld. The most beautiful of all these was the woman I loved._

The writer stopped, closed his eyes, and drew in a shaky breath before continuing.  
_  
Elphaba. A courtesan, she sold her love to men. She was the star of the Moulin Verte, famous for her skin, which was as green as the Moulin. They called her the Sparkling Emerald._

Again, he paused. The tears began to flow freely now.  
_  
The woman I loved is..._  
_  
_He sighed.  
_  
...dead._

* * *

**AN: So, I don't really know how this idea came to be, but...yeah. It's basically Moulin Rouge, except with Wicked characters, and in Oz and stuff. I'm getting the script from Moulin Rouge off of an Angel Fire site, where it was transcribed by a girl named Kate Sith. Everything Future Fiyero/Christian types/voices over and all the dialogue are almost word-for-word with just a few minor tweaks here and there to fit a little more with the Ozian character as they originally are. All the songs are going to be word-for-word exactly as Kate transcribed the lyrics. **

**Song lyrics and everything Future Fiyero/Christian types will be in italics, and you know those scenes in the movie where we get those brief flashes of Christian's dad shouting at him about stuff? Those bits will be in bolded italics.**

**So, anyway, yeah. I hope you enjoy it.**

**DISCLAIMER: Okay, guys, seriously. It's called FAN fiction dot net for a reason, isn't it?! If any of us owned any of the characters and things that we write about, we wouldn't be here, we would be on Fiction Press!**


	2. Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend

**AN: Okay, so I had to Ozify a few things here, like the word Bohemian, and the names of those jewelry companies that are listed in the song. For the first case, my brain came up with the following train of thought:**

_**Beau, **_**in French, is pronounced as _bo.  
_Elphaba is _beau_tifully tragic.  
Nessarose is tragically beautiful.  
Bohemian.  
Boho.  
_Beau_hemian.  
_Beau_ho.**

**And for the jewelry companies, I used some Celtic names, except in the case of Black Star, and you'll see what that became when you get there. Also, I did try to Ozify the name of the village, Montmarte, but I couldn't come up with anything, so I just kept the original name. Same goes for the word French at the opening of the song, when she says, "The French are glad to die for love." And, also, I figured that, hey, absinthe is absinthe where ever you are, so I kept that name, too.**

**Anyway, yeah, just wanted to get that out of the way. Also, there is going to be one line of song lyrics that are underlined, and that indicates that it's Diggs/Zidler.**

* * *

_I came to the Emerald City one year ago. It was 1899, the summer of love. I knew nothing of the Moulin Verte, Oscar Diggs, or Elphaba. The world had been swept up in Beauhemian revolution, and I had traveled from the Vinkus to be a part of it. In the Lower Quarter of the City was the "village" of Montmarte. It was not as my great-aunt had said._

**_"A village of sin!"_**

_But the center of the Beauhemian world! Musicians, painters, writers! They were known as "The Children of the Revolution." Yes, I had come to live a penniless existence. I had come to write about truth, beauty, freedom, and that which I believed in above all things: Love._

**_"Always this ridiculous obsession with love!"_**

_There was only one problem:_

_I had never been in love!_

_Luckily, right at that moment, an unconscious Quadling fell through my roof. He was quickly joined by a Munchkin dressed as a maunt._

"How do you do? My name is Boq!"  
"What?" Fiyero asked in confusification. The Munchkin gestured wildly. "I'm terribly sorry about all this, we were just upstairs rehearsing a play," he said. The crease in Fiyero's brow only deepened. "What?" he repeated.

_A play! Something very modern called Spectacular Spectacular._

"And it's set in Ugabu," the Munchkin added.

_Unfortunately, the unconscious Quadling suffered from a sickness called Narcolepsy._

Fiyero got up to have a look at the Quadling, and the Munchkin seated himself in the chair that Fiyero had just vacated. "Perfectly fine one moment," the Munchkin said, "then suddenly," he let out a snore, "unconscious the next." He laughed.

"How is he?" a voice asked. Fiyero looked up. Three other faces had appeared in the hole made by the Quadling. "How wonderful," one of the others said, "now the Narcoleptic Quadling is unconscious, and therefore the scenario will not be finished in time to present to the financer tomorrow!"  
"Right, Boq, I still have to finish the music!"  
"We'll just find someone to read the part!"  
"Now where in Lurline's name are we going to find someone to read the role of the young, sensitive, Ugabian poet goatheard?"

And then, suddenly, all eyes were on a very confusified Fiyero.

_Before I knew it, I was upstairs standing in for the unconscious Quadling._

_"The hills are ablaze with the euphonious symphonies of descant!"_

"Stop, stop! Stop, stop, stop!" Tibbett cried, getting up and going over to Dryxen, who was seated at the horribly out-of-tune piano. "That insufferable droning is drowning out my words!" Tibbett exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air dramatically. "Could we _please_ just stick to a little decorative piano?!"

_There seemed to be artistic differences over Tibbett's lyrics to Dryxen's style._

"I don't think a nun would say that about a hill," Astalebaen said bluntly. Dryxen snapped his fingers. "What if," he said, "he sings, 'the hills are vital in toning the descant?'" Boq leapt up, waving his arms around. "No, no!" he shouted. "'The hills quake and shake!'"  
"No, no, no, no. "The hills...tone..."

The Quadling woke up suddenly and blurted out, "The hills are incanate with symphonic melodies!" And then he promptly passed out again.  
Everyone started talking at once, and all Fiyero could make out anymore was "the hills," although at one point, he could've sworn he heard Dryxen shout, "Frankie is living in my foot!" whatever that meant.

Fiyero had something, and he thought it was rather good, but he couldn't get a word in edgewise. Finally, not knowing what else to do, he just belted it out as if it were already a song.

_"The hills are alive with the sound of music!"_

And everything fell silent as they all stared up at him in wonder. _Damn,_ but he could sing!  
And then the Quadling woke up. Again.

"The hills are alive with the sound of music? I love it!" he announced. Fiyero let out the breath he'd been holding. "The hills are alive..."  
_"...with the sound..."_  
_"...of music._ It fits perfectly."

Gathering some encouragement from this, Fiyero kept going. _"With songs they have sung for a thousand years."_  
Everyone let out a cry of excitement. Boq jumped up again. "It's perfect!" he shouted. "Tibbett! You two should write it together!" Tibbett put one hand on his hip and the other against his chest, obviously offended by this. _"Excuse_ you?" he demanded.

_Boq's suggestion that Tibbett and I write the show together was definishly_ not_ what Tibbett wanted to hear._

"Goodbye!"  
The door slammed, and Tibbett was gone.

"Here's to your first job in the City!" Boq said, taking a gulp of absinthe. "Boq," Dryxen said, "Diggs will never agree." Turning to Fiyero, he asked, "No offense, but have you ever written something like this before?" Fiyero looked at him, completely lost, and shook his head.

"Bah!" the Quadling shouted. "The boy has _talent!"_ He stood up, throwing his arms out to the sides, one hand landing directly on top of Fiyero's "special area," since he was still up on the ladder. Fiyero gasped, his eyes widening. "I like him!" the Quadling announced. Then, noticing where his hand was, he pulled it away and quickly added with a nervous laugh, "Er, nothing funny! I just like the talent."

Boq and the others got into a huddle while Fiyero struggled to hear what they were saying. "'The hills are alive with the sound of music,'" Boq whispered. "See, Dryxen? With Fiyero, we can write the truly Beauhemian revolutionary show that we've always dreamed of!"  
"But how will we convince Diggs?" Dryxen asked.

_But Boq had a plan._

Fiyero managed to catch a few whispered words, such as:

"...Elphaba..."

Fiyero frowned. "Elphaba?" he muttered. They all looked at him, and he flashed a nervous grin.

_They would dress me in the Quadling's best suit and pass me off as a famous Vinkun writer. Once Elphaba had read my modern poetry, she would be astounded and insist to Diggs that I write Spectacular Spectacular. The only problem was, I kept hearing my great-aunt's voice_

**_"You'll end up wasting your life at the Moulin Verte with a showgirl!"_**

"I can't write for the Moulin Verte!" Fiyero blurted out in a slight panic. He ran to the hole in the floor and started descending the ladder back down to his own room, but the others ran and stopped him. "Why not?!" Boq demanded. Looking up at him with his eyebrows knitted together over his eyes, Fiyero said, "I don't even know if I'm a true Beauhemian revolutionary!" They all pulled back slightly. _"What?!"_ they shouted, obviously shocked by this statement. "Do you believe in truth?!" Boq asked. Fiyero nodded. "Beauty?!" the Quadling added, and again, Fiyero nodded. "Freedom?!" Dryxen asked. Again, Fiyero nodded in response. And then, from Astalebaen:

"Love?!"

He froze. "Love?" he repeated. "Love...Above all things, I believe in love. Love is like oxygen, love is a many-splendored thing, love...lifts us up where we belong, all you need is love!"

They all cried out. "We can't be fooled!" they shouted, pulling him up out of the hole. "You see?! You can't fool us! You're the Voice of the Children of the Beauhemian Revolution!"

_It was the perfect plan. I was to be introduced to Elphaba. And I would taste my first glass of...absinthe._

The rest of the night was, in all honesty, a blur. He remembered a green drink, a green fairy with glowing red eyes that had let out a blood-curdling shriek, and then, suddenly, he was in the Moulin Verte among the throngs.

_Oscar Diggs and his infamous girls. They called him his..._  
_Diamond Dogs._

Fiyero and the boys found themselves all mixed up in the crowd, dancing with these girls in ruffly skirts and too much cleavage showing. Girls couldn't get away with that where he came from. In the Vinkus, at least in the town where he'd lived with his great-aunt, you either covered your boobies, or you stayed indoors, dammit, and no exceptions, especially with Fiyero's Aunt Becuma in town. But here, these girls were just letting it all hang out, quite literally, and all but shoving it into his face, which he did not particularly care for, in all honesty.

Finally, they made it to a little table. "Mission accomplished!" Boq said. "We've successfully evaded Diggs!"  
Then, suddenly and out of literally nowhere, everything darkened, got quiet, and everybody looked up. Sparkles and smoke came down from above onto everybody's heads. "It's her," Boq whispered to Fiyero. "The Sparkling Emerald!"

Perched on a trapeze that was being lowered from the ceiling was a girl with raven black hair tucked up underneath her glittering tophat. She wore a glittering silver-and-black leotard with black satin opera gloves that went up to her elbows, and black high heels. Fiyero wasn't sure in the dim light, but he thought he saw that her lips were coated in glossy red lipstick. And her skin was emerald green. He couldn't look away. Was this what people meant by love at first sight, he wondered?

_"The French are glad to die for love._  
_They delight in fighting duels..."_  
_But someone else was to meet Elphaba that night._  
_"But I prefer a man who lives..."_

_Diggs' investor..._

_"And gives expensive..._  
_...Jewels."_

The trapeze came lower and swung over the crowd, everybody reaching up towards the girl perched on it, none other than Elphaba.

_The Margreave._

Elphaba finally set foot on solid ground and began strutting through the crowd as she sang, a radient smile on her face. Fiyero couldn't stop staring at her. Could a human possibly be any more gorgeous than this woman? How was it even possible for her to be so...perfect? How was it even fair?

_"A kiss on the hand may be _  
_Quite continental,_  
_But diamonds are a girl's _  
_Best friend._

_A kiss may be grand but it_  
_Won't pay the rental _  
_On your humble flat_  
_Or help you feed your, _  
_Mmm, pussy cat!_

_Men grow cold as_  
_Girls grow old,_  
_And we all lose our charms in the end;_  
_But square cut, or pear-shaped,_  
_These rocks don't lose their shape!_  
_Diamonds are a girl's best friend."_

When some of the men held out jewels to her, she smiled and took them.

"When am I going to meet the girl?" the Margreave demanded of Diggs.

_"Tristana's!"_

"After her number," Diggs said, "I've arranged a special meeting, just you and Miss Elphaba. Totally alone."  
Elphaba grabbed some offered flowers.

_"Clarisant!"_

"After her number," Boq said to Fiyero, "I've arranged a special meeting, just you and Miss Elphaba. Totally alone." Fiyero pulled back to look at him with wide eyes. "Alone?!" he repeated.

_"Totally alone."_

_'"'Cause we are living in a material world,_  
_And I am a material girl."_

"Come and get me boys," she teased. Diggs glanced over at the show. "Excuse me," he said, and left.  
"Black Rose, Rhain Cael!_ Talk_ to me, Oscar Diggs, tell me all about it!"  
And she and Diggs were both up there together.

_"There may come a time when a _  
_Lass needs a lawyer"_

_"But diamonds are a girls best friend!"_

_"There may come a time when a_  
_Hard-boiled employer thinks you're..."_

_"Awful nice!"_

She let out a squeak as he pretended to grab at her ass, and she, in turn, pretended to slap him away.

_"But get that ice, _  
_Or else, no dice!"_

"Don't worry, don't worry!" Boq said to Fiyero. "I'll go and tee things up!" As he turned, he accidentally knocked a tray onto the Margreave, spilling drinks on him.

_"You'll get by when stocks are high,_  
_But beware when they start to descend."_

"Is the Margreave here?" Elphaba asked Diggs as the pair danced around together. He smiled at her. "My dear, would Daddy let you down?" he replied. They both turned, and Diggs noticed that Boq had spilled drinks all over the Margreave. Meanwhile, Boq had taken the Margreaves handkerchief in attempt to clean up. "I'm so sorry!" he said. Elphaba smiled at Diggs. "Where is he?" she asked. Diggs subtly gestured. "The one Boq is waving a hanky at," he told her. But Boq had seen whose hanky he'd tried to grab, dropped it, then turned to Fiyero, asking if he could borrow his hanky, then just taking it without waiting for an answer.

_"Diamonds are a girl's best,_  
_Diamonds are a girl's best,_  
_Diamonds are a girl's best friend!"_

Elphaba was looking, and saw Boq waving a hanky at a man she didn't recognize, not realizing that it was Fiyero, not the Margreave. "Are you sure?" she asked Diggs. "Let me take a look," he said, and glanced behind her. By then, Boq had turned back to the Margreave and was trying yet again to dry him off, saying over and over again how sorry he was and that he was so embarrassed. "That's him, dearest," Diggs said, then frowned. "I hope that crazy Munchkin doesn't scare him off."

Meanwhile, the Margreave had refused Boq's help and threw Fiyero's hanky at the Munchkin, who frowned. "Fine!" he said. "Clean yourself up, then, you snobby pig!" And he then proceeded to make pig noises at him until the Margreave's manservant grabbed his shoulder, at which point he went back to apologizing before returning to the table where his friends were.

Elphaba and Diggs had started dancing a bit dirtly, then vanished behind a "curtain" that the dancers made with their skirts. Inside, Elphaba began a costume change while Diggs undressed himself.

"Will he invest?" the green girl asked.  
"After spending the night with you, how could he not?"  
"What's his type? Wilting flower? Bright and bubbly? Or smoldering temptress?"  
"Smoldering temptress, definishly. We're all relying on you, sweetheart. Remember, a real show, in a real theatre, with a real audience! And you'll be...

Elphaba looked at him hopefully. "A real actress," she breathed. She sighed, then smiled as the dancers took their skirts down and the pair stood up, Diggs in his long underwear, making it seem as if Elphaba had undressed him while they were hidden.

_"'Cause that's when those louses _  
_Go back to their spouses!_  
_Diamonds are a girl's best friend!"_

And then, suddenly, Fiyero looked up, and there she was, smiling at him. "I believe you were expecting me," she said. He was dumbstruck to the point he couldn't speak, so he just nodded. She turned to face the audience. "Sorry, boys, it's ladies' choice tonight!" she announced, eliciting a collective groan of disappointment. She pointed to Fiyero, who was frozen in place like a deer caught in a spotlight. The Beauhos tried to encourage him to get his ass out there and dance with her, and Elphaba pouted, pretending to be disappointed and offended, which made the crowd start chanting her name. She danced around a bit, making odd little twittering, bird-like noises.

"I see you've met my Vinkun friend Fiye—"  
_"I'll_ take care of it, Boq," she interrupted. Turning to Fiyero, she took him by the hand and pulled him out of his seat. "Dance with me?" she said. Boq yanked lightly on Fiyero's jacket. "Give her your most modern poems!" he said, then watched as the awe-struck young Vinkun was lead off by the infamous green girl. She moved to the center of the dance floor, and some of the men pushed Fiyero out with her.

"That seemed to go well," Dryxen commented. Asta shook his head in amazement. "Incredible..." he muttered. The Quadling raised an eyebrow. "He's got a gift with the ladies," he added thoughtfully. Boq's smile was big enough to nearly split his face. "I told you," he said, "he's a genius!"

The other men were dancing with other showgirls, but only Fiyero was slightly awkward about it. Diggs, who didn't have a very good view of Fiyero from where he was, muttered to himself, "That Margreave certainly can dance..."

Meanwhile, Fiyero had gotten a bit more comfortable, and Elphaba was now trying to engage him in a little bit of conversation while they danced. "It's so nice of you to take an interest in our show," she commented. Fiyero flashed a brief grin. "Well, it sounds exciting," he said, "and I'd love to be involved." Her eyes lit up, the slender, sharply arched eyebrows going up a bit. _"Really?"_ she said. Fiyero blinked. "A-Assuming you like what I do, of course," he added. She smiled. "I'm sure I will," she said.

Fiyero tipped his hat to the Beauhos, who returned the gesture.

"Boq thought we might be able to, um..."  
Fiyero dipped her.  
"...do it in private?"  
"Did he, indeed?"

"Yes. You know, a...a private..."  
Another dip.  
"...poetry reading...?"

Again, her eyes lit up._ "Ooooh,"_ she said. "A poetry reading...Yes, yes, of course! Oh, I love a little poetry after supper!"  
She kicked her leg into the air. "Take off your hats!" she yelled. Everyone threw their top hats into the air.

Back up on her trapeze, Elphaba began to rise above the crowd again.

_"Diamonds..._  
_Diamonds..._  
_Square-cut, or pear-shaped,_  
_These rocks won't lose their shape,_  
_Diamonds..._  
_Are a..._  
_Girl's..._  
_Best..."_

Everyone reached up towards her in anticipation of the final word. They didn't hear her quiet gasp as she suddenly had trouble catching her breath. Diggs looked up and realized something wasn't right, but nobody else saw it. Then, suddenly, as everyone watched, she fell from the trapeze.

_"No!"_

* * *

**AN: Maybe the Margreave is Avaric, maybe it's not...I dunno, I myself am not even that clear on it, to tell the truth. XD And, oh, hey, wait'll you see who Chocolat's Ozian counterpart is! n_n**

Disclaimer: Again, it's FAN FICTION, not FICTION PRESS, guys.


	3. Your Song

**AN: Well, this one was...interesting to write, what with Elphaba/Satine making such a spectacle of herself and all...**

**And yes, I made Sarima Nini's Ozian counterpart. Anyone who knows about MY version of Sarima will understand the reasons behind this. I can't wait to write the next chapter (Spectacular Spectacular, anybody?), let alone the Elephant Love Medley, and don't even get me STARTED on Come What May!**

**OH, HEY, LOOK, ELTON JOHN SONG, PEOPLE! XD**

* * *

Standing in the center of the room, Shell caught her. The crowd fell into a horrified silence, staring at them. Shell looked around, not knowing what to do, just holding the fainted girl in his arms. He looked to Diggs, who nodded towards Elphaba's dressing room. Pushing through the crowd, Shell took her there. Diggs began shouting and clapping suddenly, turning everyone's attention to him. He got everyone to chant her name again.

"Dunno if that Margreave's gonna get his money's worth tonight," Sarima commented back in Elphaba's dressing room. Milla frowned at her. "Don't be unkind, Sari," she said. Shell laid Elphaba down on a worn out couch. Back out in the dance hall, Diggs cut the chanting off. "You've frightened her away!" he said, and everyone let out a collective, "Awww!" of disappointment. Diggs' face brightened. "But I can see some lonely Moulin Verte dancers looking for a couple of partners!" he called. Only Fiyero and the Beauhos didn't cheer. "So," Diggs said, "if you can hunk-hunk, you can Hunkadola with them, boys!" The music started up again, and the gentlemen mixed in with the showgirls once more.

Backstage, Elphaba's best friend Glinda had shown up. "Get away, let her breathe!" the blonde commanded, kneeling down beside the green girl and waving a bottle of smelling salts under her nose. Elphaba gasped as she woke up, her eyes locking against Glinda's. She smiled. "Oh," she breathed. "Glinda...Oz...all these silly costumes," she said with a small laugh. Glinda tried to smile reassuringly. "Just a fainting spell, Elphie," she said softly. The stage manager pushed his way through the gaggle of Diamond Dogs that was gathered around. "All right, girls!" he said. "Get back out there, work them up!" He turned to Glinda and Elphaba. "Problem?" he asked. Glinda frowned. "None of _your _business," she said to him. He grunted. "Well, then don't just stand around," he said, then turned and left.

Later, after things had calmed down a bit, the Margreave went after his manservant. "Find Diggs!" he ordered. "The girl is expecting me!"

Back in the dressing room, Glinda was tying the stays on the back of a sapphire blue dress that Elphaba had put on. "That twinkle-toes Margreave sure has taken the bait, Elphie," Glinda was saying. "With that kind of patron, you could be the next Etain Dalziel." Elphaba's eyes lit up. "Oh, Glin...You really think I could be like the great Etain?" she asked hopefully. Glinda smiled, resting her chin on her friend's shoulder and hugging her from behind. "Why not?" she said. "You've got the talent for it. You hook this guy, and you'll be selling out theatres all across the country!" Elphaba closed her eyes and smiled, letting her breath out happily.

"Just think, Glinda. I'll be a real actress, a _great _actress! I'm going to fly away from here!" She went over to the birdcage hanging near the vanity and smiled at the gray dove inside. "Yes, we're going to fly, fly away from here!" she said to it.

"Is everything alright, my dear?" Diggs asked as he came in. She smiled at him in the mirror. "Oh, yes, Oscar, everything's fine!" she said. His face brightened. "Good! You certainly worked your magic with that Margreave out there tonight!" he said. She turned to face him and struck a pose. "How do I look?" she asked. "Smoldering temptress?" He gasped and came over to her. "Oh, my darling girl!" he cried. "How could he possibly resist you?! Everything's going so well!"

* * *

Fiyero stood in the window of the Elephant, nervously playing with his hat while he waited for Elphaba, who was behind a dressing screen taking off the sapphire dress. Outside, people were dancing around and enjoying themselves all over the place, but the Beauhos stayed where they could keep an eye on their friend. "Unbelievable!" Boq said. "He got straight into the Elephant!"

Elphaba stepped out from behind the screen. "This is a wonderful place for a poetry reading, don't you think?" she asked. Fiyero turned, his eyes widening when he saw what she was wearing. She smirked. "Poetic enough for you?" she asked him. Fiyero nodded. "Y-Yes..." he said softly.

Boq and the others were climbing up a rope on the side of the Elephant to spy, giggling to themselves the whole way.

Elphaba went to a table where some champagne sat. "A little supper?" she asked. "Some champagne, maybe?"  
"I-I'd rather just, um...get it over and done with," Fiyero said. She dropped the bottle, trying not to show that she was a bit insulted by this. "Oh," she said simply. She turned and smirked at him sexily. "Very well." She moved over to the bed and draped herself across it, sliding the robe she was wearing down her shoulder a bit. "Well, then why don't you come on over here, and let's get it over and done with," she said.

He fidgeted nervously. "I prefer to stand," he said. Her eyebrows went up. "Oh," she said as she started to rise from the bed. "You don't have to stand if you don't want," he said quickly, and she dropped back onto the bed. "It's just..." he said, "it can be quite long sometimes, and...I want you to be comfortable. I-It's quite modern, really, what I do, and it may seem a little strange at first, but if you're open, then..." he flashed an adorable smile, "you might enjoy it." She returned the smile. "I'm sure I will," she said. Fiyero nodded. "Um...excuse me for a clock-tick."

He turned his back to her. Elphaba lay back down on the bed, trying to make herself look turned on and horny for him. "The..." Fiyero muttered. He turned around. "The sky is..." Was it just him, or was she acting a bit odd? It was a little unnerving, actually. "The sky...the blue...the...the birds..." He turned back around and pushed air out through his lips like actors sometimes did as a vocal exercise before a show. "Come on, come on," he muttered to himself. He managed to psych himself up, so he turned around again. "I think..." He stopped. What was with her? Why was she moaning like that? He turned back around. "Why am I so damn shaky?" he asked himself, then did some more vocal warm-ups.

"Um," Elphaba said finally, sitting up and pushing some hair behind her ear. "Is...Is everything alright?" she asked. Fiyero turned to her. "Well, it's just...I'm a little nervous is all," he said. "It just...sometimes it takes a while for...you know...inspiration to come, and..."

"Oh, yes, yes, yes," she said, standing up and walking over to him. "Let me help, will you?"  
And then her hand was on his crotch. He gasped. "Does that inspire you?" she asked.

Without waiting for an answer, she threw him onto the bed and straddled him. "Let's make love!" she said. He looked up at her, extremely confusified. "Make love?" he repeated. She smiled. "You want to, don't you?" she asked. By now, Fiyero was just a little scared, and wasn't sure what he should do. "Well, I...I came to—"  
"No, tell the truth!" she cut him off. "You _feel _the poetry!"  
"What?!"

The Beauhos lowered Boq down on a rope so he could see into the window. Elphaba gasped and looked at Fiyero with a smile on her face. "Big boy," she said. Boq looked up at the others. "He's got a huge...talent!" he called. Elphaba lay down on top of Fiyero. "Yes, I _need _your poetry now!" she cried. By now, Fiyero was very frightened, so he yanked himself out from under her, crying out, "Okay!" as he went, and she fell onto the floor.

"It's a little bit funny!" he said quickly. She looked up at him, her raven black hair falling into her face. "...What?" she asked breathlessly. "This feeling inside," he continued. "I'm...not one of those who can easily hide..." He stopped and looked at her. "Is this okay?" he asked. "Is this...what you want?" Her face lit up. "Oh, _poetry!" _she said. He nodded. "Yes, yes, this is what I want, naughty words!"  
"I-I don't..."

She started rolling around and rubbing her body all over, making all sorts of noises.

"I don't have much money," he said, "but, boy, if I did...I'd buy a big house where we both could live. So...if I were a sculptor...but then again, no...Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show...I know it's not much...but it's the best I can do..."

She was screaming like a maniac, and he was at an utter lost, so he just opened his mouth and let things happen on their own.

_"My gift is my song!"_

She froze and stared up at him in wonder.

_"And this one's for you...  
And you can tell everybody  
That this is your song.  
It may be quite simple, but  
Now that it's done,  
I hope you don't mind,  
I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words...  
How wonderful life is...  
Now you're in the world."_

He turned to the window as she continued to stare, completely hypnotized.

_"Sat on the rooftop,  
And I kicked off the moss,"_

She stood up and hesitantly took a step towards him.

_"Well, some of these verses, well, they,  
They got me quite crossed.  
But the sun's been kind  
While I wrote this song.  
It's for people like you that  
Keep it turned on._

_"So excuse me forgetting,  
But these things I do,  
Well, you see, I've forgotten if they're  
Green or they're blue!  
Anyway, the thing is,  
What I really mean,  
Yours are the sweetest eyes  
I've ever seen!_

_"And you can tell everybody  
That this is your song.  
It may be quite simple, but  
Now that it's done,  
I hope you don't mind,  
I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words...  
How wonderful life is  
Now you're in the world..."_

* * *

**AN: God...Ewan's voice... *le swoons***


	4. Spectacular Spectacular (The Pitch)

**AN: Well, writing this one was...interesting, to say the least, and not just because of that awesome song that my brother and I love to bounce around to while we sing along! XD**

**Um, so, I actually ended up looking up weird instrument names to find something to replace the sitar with, and...yeah. This thing is apparently actually real, I even looked up pictures of it. It's actually really pretty looking. Or, well, some of them can be, anyway.**

**Um, and the place that India got swapped with? If you go on Google and type in "the land of oz," then click the Wikipedia link that it pulls up, off to the side, right at the top, there's an image of a map of Oz and its neighboring countries, and India's replacement is actually on there. It's...um...one of the smaller ones that are sort of "inside" the Dominion of the Nome King, and I think it's either right next to or directly under Phanfasms...Originally, I was going to do Rose Kingdom, but then I was looking at the map just to see my other options, just in case, and this one's name sounded more like it would have that sort of...exoticism that India has to us and to the original Moulin Rouge characters, you know what I mean? So, yeah.**

**So, anyway, I think that's about it, so enjoy the chapter, and the next chapter will be one of my two favorite songs in the whole movie, the Elephant Love Medley, which I am gonna go start on RIGHT NOW BECAUSE I JUST CAN'T WAIT!**

* * *

Neither of them really knew how, but they'd ended up in each other's arms in front of the window. "I'm in love," Elphaba breathed. "I'm in love with a young, handsome, talented Margreave." Smile never faltering, Fiyero repeated, "Margreave?" Elphaba nodded. "Mm, not that the title's important, of course," she added. "i'm not a margreave," Fiyero said. Elphaba's face fell. "Not a margreave?" she echoed. He shook his head. "I'm a writer," he explained. Elphaba started to kiss him, then stopped suddenly. "A _writer?" _Fiyero smiled and nodded. "Yes," he siad, "a writer." She pulled away and took a step back. "No," she muttered.

"Boq—" he began, but she cut him off.  
_"Boq? _Oh, no...No...Oh, Oz, _please _tell me you're not another one of Boq's so-very-talented, endearingly Beauhemian, yet tragically impovershed artistic prodigies," she said pleadingly. Fiyero shrugged, then flashed another grin as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Well, sure," he said, "I mean...I guess that's one way of putting it." She began to slowly shake her head. "Oh, _no! _Oz, I am going to _strangle _that no-good little Munchkin rat!"

Boq looked up at the others. "Um, guys? So, I think there _might_ just possibly, _maybe _be just one _tiny _unforseen flaw in our perfectly flawless plan," he said, though it came out as more of a question than a statement.

Elphaba ran for the door with Fiyero not too far behind. "Boq told me—"  
"What about the Margreave?!" Elphaba cried as she opened the door. Diggs and the Margreave were there.

"My dear Margreave..."

Elphaba gasped and slammed the door, pressing her back against it. "The _Margreave!"  
"Margreave?" _Fiyero repeated. Once again, the poor boy was utterly lost with everything.

"Hide!" she cried.

The door opened, and Elphaba turned, holding up her robe like wings to hide Fiyero from view as she flashed her most radient smile. "My dear!" Diggs said. "Are you decent for the Margreave? Where were you?"

Elphaba began moving towards the table so Fiyero could get behind it and hide there. "I was, uh...waiting!" she said quickly. Diggs turned to the other man with him. "My dear Magreave, allow me to introduce you to Miss Elphaba," he said. Elphaba turned on her sultry voice. "Sir," she said, "how wonderful of you to take time out of your busy schedule to visit us." She glanced at Fiyero, who was peeking out, and he ducked back behind the table again as the Margreave approached. "The pleasure, I'm sure, will be entirely mine, my dear," he said. Fiyero took another peek out from the side. "I'll leave you two to get better acquanted," Diggs said. "Bye-bye!"

And then he was gone.

The Margreave kissed Elphaba's hand. "A kiss on the hand may be quite continental," he said. She smiled. "But diamonds are a girl's best friend," she finished. She went over to sit on the bed. "After all thos exertions onstage tonight, you must surely need some refreshment, my dear," the Margreave said, reaching for the champagne bottle. "Don't!" Elphaba cried, and he dropped the bottle in surprise as Fiyero ducked. "...You just...love the view?" she amended quickly. Giving her a confusified look, the Margreave nodded. "It's lovely," he said, and began reaching for the bottle again. "Oh!" Elphaba said suddenly. "I feel like dancing!" And she began dancing around the room, making her little twittering bird noises as she did so.

As the Margreave watched with an expression of confusification, almost as if he thought her mad, Fiyero slowly poked his head out just enough to be able to watch, the look on his face not all that different from the Margreave's.

"Um...My dear, are you sure you wouldn't like any champagne?" the Margreave asked, and Fiyero yanked his head back into concealment. "No!" Elphaba exclaimed. The Margreave turned once again to stare at her. She said the first thing that came to mind. "It's a little bit funny..."  
"What is?" the Margreave asked, and Fiyero once again poked out to look at her.

"This..."  
_Feeling, _Fiyero mouthed to her.

"Feeling..."  
He made an inwards motion.

"Inside..."  
She kept her eyes on Fiyero as discreetly as possible so she could see what he was mouthing to her.

"I'm not one of those...who can easily..."  
He pretended to hide behind his hands.

"Hide!"

Fiyero accidentally knocked over a candlestick and quickly ducked down as Elphaba latched herself onto the Margreave's legs so he wouldn't turn towards the sound. "I don't have much money!" she said. "But if I did...Oooh, I'd buy a _big _house where we both could live." She peeked discreetly through the Margreave's legs to look at Fiyero, motioning towards the door.

_"I hope you don't mind..."_

She stood up as Fiyero made his way quickly and quietly towards the door, watching them.

_"I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words..."_

She rested her chin on the Margreave's shoulder so she could look directly at Fiyero as she sang.

_"...How wonderful life is  
Now you're in the world..."_

The Margreave's eyes seemed to sparkle as she pulled back to look at him. "That's...lovely," he said. Elphaba gestured behind his back at Fiyero to get out of there already. "It's from Spectacular Spectacular," she said. "I never really understood the meaning of it, though. Not until now, at least." Fiyero began to quietly open the door so he could slip out. "How wonderful life is," she said, "now you're in the world." Fiyero saw the Margreave's manservant standing outside and quickly shut the door. Since it was louder than he'd meant it to be, Elphaba threw herself on the door and began to "sob" loudly while Fiyero tried to hide in silly places like behind a curtain that was near the door, behind a decorative urn, and so on.

"Margreave!" Elphaba said. "Don't play with my emotions! You must know the effect you have on women!" She grabbed him and pulled him down on top of her. "Let's make love!" she cried for the second time that night. "You want to make love, don't you?" She pressed her lips against his, waving Fiyero across the room, her eyes wide with panic as she stared at him. Fiyero ran to the other side of the room, but stopped suddenly. "Oh, I _knew _you felt the same way!" Elphaba said. "Oh, Margreave!"

Fiyero turned to look at her, and even though she waved him away frantically, he stayed put. "Yes, you're right," she said, "we should wait. Until opening night." And she pushed the Margreave off of herself. Fiyero gave her a small grin, then hid himself again. "Wait," the Margreave said, "what?" Elphaba stood up and smoothed her hair down. "There's a power in you I can't explain," she said, "but it...it frightens me! You should go!" She grabbed his wrist and led him to the door. "But I just got here!" he protested.

"Well, yes," she said, "but...we'll see each other every day at rehearsals. We must wait, though, we must wait until opening night! Now, please, get out!" And she opened the door and pushed him out, then turned to Fiyero and glowered at him as he slowly approached, then stalked up to him. "Do you have any idea..._any idea _what would have happened if you'd been caught?!" she demanded. She seemed about to say more, but suddenly got breathless. Her skin seemed to lose a shade or two of color, becoming more minty than emerald, and she passed out, falling into Fiyero's arms as he caught her in surprise. "E-Elphaba?" he said. "Oh...geez...Sweet Oz...Elphaba...?" Not knowing what to do, he began to gently shake her in attempt to revive her.

"Let's have a little peek, now, shall we?" Diggs asked the empty air as he trained his telescope on the Elephant's window. Seeing Fiyero shaking Elphaba, he misinterpreted it. "Perfect!"

Fiyero hoisted Elphaba up a bit and looked around awkwardly, unsure of how to go about things. What exactly was one supposed to do when the infamous star of the Moulin Verte passed out in your arms with no warning inside a giant elephant's head in the middle of the night? Just...put her in bed?

...Actually...that didn't sound like such a bad idea...

So he managed to drag her over to the bed and lay her down. Meanwhile, Boq and the others had apparently somehow managed to make their way inside, because they peeked out from behind a wall. Fiyero ended up having to sort of climb on top of Elphaba in order to get her into a comfortable position on the bed. Just then, the door opened, and the Margreave entered. "I'm terribly sorry, my dear, but I just realized that I forgot my ha—"

Fiyero froze like a deer in torchlight.

"Foul play?" the Margreave asked nobody in particular.

"She...I...Um..."

Thankfully, Elphaba began coming to just then. "Oh," she said, putting a hand on her forehead. "Oh...Margreave..."

"It's a little bit funny," he said, "this feeling inside."

Catching on quickly, Fiyero shook his head. "No, I—"  
"Beautifully spoken, Margreave," Elphaba cut in. "Allow me to introduce the writer of the show."

"The writer?"  
"Yes. We were rehearsing."  
She stood, sort of knocking Fiyero to the side a bit as she did so. The Margreave let out an odd sort of giggle.

"You expect me to believe that scantily clad, in the arms of another man, in the middle of the night, inside an _elephant, _you were _rehearsing?"_

Boq jumped out from his hiding place. "How's rehearsal going?!" he shouted cheerfully as the others emerged from behind him. "Shall we take it from the top, then, Elphie?" Dryxen made his way over to the piano, saying something about how he hoped it was in tune. "Sorry we're late," the Quadling said. Asta held a glass out. "Anyone like a drink?" he asked nobody specific.

"Oh, goodness gracious..." Diggs muttered.

"When I said those words to you earlier," Elphaba was saying to the Margreave, "it filled me with inspiration, you see, and then I realized how much work there is to do before tomorrow, so I called everyone together for an emergency rehearsal." The Margreave looked around. "In that case, where exactly is Diggs?" he asked. Elphaba laughed and made a vague waving motion with her hand. "Oh, Oscar can't be bothered with—"

"My dear Margreave, I'm so sorry!" Diggs exclaimed as he burst into the room. Turning to him, Elphaba went with it as well as any professional actress would have. "Oh, Oscar, you're here, fantastic!" she cried. "It's all right, I've explained everything about the emergency rehearsal," she said, giving him a meaningful look. "Emergency rehearsal?"  
"Yes, remember? To incorporate the Margreave's artistic idea?"  
"Yes, well, I'm sure Tibbett will be delighted to—"

"Tibbett left!" Boq announced. Diggs' eyebrows shot up. "He _what?"  
_"Oscar, the cat's out of the bag!" Elphaba said. "Don't worry, though, the Margreave's a big fan of our new writer's work! That's why he's so keen to _invest." _Another meaningful look.

"Invest?" He looked at the Margreave. "Invest! Oh, well, yes, invest! You can hardly blame me for trying to hide our..."  
"Fiyero," the boy in question said helpfully. Diggs smiled. "Fiyero away," he finished. "I'm way ahead of you, Diggs," the Margreave said. Diggs nodded. "So, would you...like to go to my office for the paperwork?" he asked.

"What's the story?"  
"The story?"

"If I'm to invest, I'll need to know the story."  
"Oh, yes, well...um...Boq, tell him the story, hm?"

All eyes went to the Munchkin. "Oh," he said, "um...yes...well...the story's about...it's...it's about..."  
"It's about love!" Fiyero blurted out. The eyes moved from the Munchkin to the Vinkun. The Margreave lifted an eyebrow, clearly rather unimpressed. "Love?" he repeated. Fiyero met Elphaba's eyes. "Yes," he said. "It's about love...overcoming all obstacles."  
"And it's set in Ugabu!" Boq said enthusastically.

This earned him a funny look from Fiyero. The Margreave looked at Diggs. "Ugabu?" he asked. "It's not set in Ugabu," Diggs said. Fiyero looked around the room, trying to come p with an idea. Then he saw it; a painting of a beautiful landscape with a little brass plate screwed onto the frame with the words _Kingdom of Dreams _engraved on it. "Dreams!" he shouted. "It's set in the Kingdom of Dreams!" He looked at Elphaba. "A-And there's a courtesan," he added. "The most beautiful courtesan in the world." He gaze shifted to the Margreave. "But her kingdom is invaded by an evil wizard! Uh...well...By...By wizard, I don't mean an _actual _wizard who can, you know, like, do magic and stuff, just, like...people call him a wizard, but he's not actually, and...um, well, anyway, in order to save her kingdom, the courtesan has to seduce the wizard! But on the night of the seduction, she mistakes a penniless...p-penniless...um..."

He looked around some more, and this time, his eyes landed on a zither and grabbed it. "Penniless zither player!" he exclaimed. "She mistakes a penniless zither player for the wizard, and she falls in love with him! He wasn't trying to trick or anything, see, it's just that he was _dressed _as a wizard because he was...he was in a play." The Quadling ran over and took the zither from Fiyero. "I will play the penniless tango-dancing zither player!" he declared. "I sing like an angel...but dance like a devil!"

The Margreave nodded. "And what happens after that?" he asked.  
"Well," Fiyero said, "the penniless zither player and the courtesan, you see...they have to hide their love from the wizard, right?"  
"And the zither player's zither is _magical!" _Dryxen shouted suddenly, throwing his arms out into the air, his eyes wide and the look on his face like one you would see on an overly-excited child's. Boq stepped forward. "I'll play the magical zither!" he volunteered enthusiastically. He placed himself behind the zither to make it look sort of like his head was on the end of it. He played a few notes and made some funny little noises. "You are beautiful!" he said to Elphaba. He made his noises again. "You are ugly!" he told Diggs. Then he turned his attention on the Margreave. "You are—"

Everybody jumped towards him and slapped their hands over his mouth before he could finish _that _sentence.

"Yes, and the zither gives them away!" the Margreave exclaimed, and everyone shouted in agreement. "Tell him about the can-can!" Asta shouted. Fiyero nodded. "It's a...tantric can-can, it's—"  
"It's a neurotic, spectacular scene that captures the thrusting, violent, vibrant, world Beauhemian spirit that this whole production embodies, Margreave!" Diggs said. The Margreave frowned. "What do you mean by that?" he asked. Everyone looked at each other, then got into a clump together.

"Spectacular Spectacular!" Diggs exclaimed. "No words in the vernacular can describe this great event! You'll be dumb with wonderment. Returns are fixed at _ten percent. _You must agree, that's excellent. _And on top of your fee..."_

_"You'll be involved artistically..._

"So exciting, the audience will stomp and cheer,  
So delighting, it will run for fifty years!  
So exciting, the audience will stomp and cheer,  
So delighting, it will run for fifty years!"

_"Elephants!"  
"Beauhemians!"  
"Dreamers..."  
"And courtesans!"  
"Acrobats!"  
"And juggling bears!"  
"Exotic girls!"_

_"Fire eaters!  
Muscle men, contortionists,  
Intrigue, danger,"  
__"And romance!"_

_"Electric lights, machinery"  
__"Run with electricity!"_

_"So exciting, the audience will stomp and cheer,  
So delighting, it will run for fifty years!  
So exciting, the audience will stomp and cheer,  
So delighting, it will run for fifty years!_

"Spectacular Spectacular,  
No words in the vernacular  
Can describe this great event,  
You'll be dumb with wonderment!

"The hills are alive...  
With the sound of music...

"So exciting, the audience will stomp and cheer,  
So delighting, it will run for fifty years!  
So exciting, the audience will stomp and cheer,  
So delighting, it will run for fifty years!"

Everybody struck a pose.  
"Yes," the Margreave said, "but what happens in the end?" Everybody looked at each other, then set up an impromptu little "stage" to act out the rest of the story. Fiyero stepped out in front of the makeshift curtain and cleared his throat. The curtain opened and a spotlight was trained on the Quadling and Elphaba, who were on the "stage" together.

_"The courtesan and zither man  
Are pulled apart by an evil plan..."_

_"But in the end, she hears his song..."_

"...And their love is just too strong..."

_"It's a little bit funny,  
This feeling inside..."_

There was a pause.

_"So exciting, the audience will stomp and cheer,  
So delighting, it will run for fifty years!"_

_"The zither player's secret song  
Helps her flee the evil one.  
Though the tyrant rants and rails,  
It is all to no avail!"_

_"I _am the evil wizard!" Diggs shouted. "You will not escape!"  
"Oh, Oscar," Elphaba said, "no one could play him like you could!"  
"No one's going to."

_"So exciting, we'll make them laugh, we'll make them cry,  
So delighting—"_

"And in the end, should someone die?"

Everyone paused and exchanged glances.

_"__So exciting, the audience will stomp and cheer,  
So delighting, it will run for fifty years!"_

As everyone posed, the Margreave's manservant walked in, and Boq leapt on him to make himself taller for his pose.

"Generally, I like it."

Everyone cheered.

* * *

**AN: Oh, btw, I DISCLAIM!**_  
_


	5. Elephant Love Medley

**AN: Okay, so for this chapter, since there are bits where they're both singing together, I distinguished those duet parts by underlined italics, just so you know. And it seems shorter than the others! Maybe because I actually have both of these songs totally memorized and therefore didn't have to keep clicking back and forth between the word document and the transcript like I have been for the others? I don't know.  
**

**I OWN NOTHING AND DENY EVERYTHING!**

* * *

_Diggs had an investor, and the Beauhemians had a show. While the celebration party raged upstairs, I tried to write. But all I could think about was _her. _Was she thinking about me?_

Elphaba stood at the window of the Elephant and gazed across the way at Fiyero's garret as his voice echoed in her head.

_**"Duke? I'm not a duke...I'm a writer...He wasn't trying to trick her or anything...It's about love...It's about love overcoming all obstacles..."**_

They could barely see each other from their respective windows.

Elphaba stepped closer, and Fiyero moved back to his typewriter. She sighed.

_I...follow...the night...  
Can't stand...the light...  
When will I begin...to live...again?_

_One day I'll fly away,  
Leave all this to yesterday.  
What more could your love do for me?  
When will love be...through with me?  
Why live life from dream to dream  
And dread the day when dreaming...ends...?_

She began making her way up the stairs. When she was able to see his garret again, he was gone.

_One day I'll fly away,  
Leave all this to yesterday.  
Why live life from dream to dream...  
And dread the day...when dreaming...ends...?_

_One day I'll fly away.  
Fly...fly...away..._

"Sorry!"

She cried out in surprise and turned, only to see that it was Fiyero. "Sorry," he said, "I didn't mean...I-I saw your light on, and I...I climbed the..." She frowned and shook her head. "What?" she asked. He blinked. "I...I couldn't sleep, and I wanted to thank you for the...for helping me...to get a job, that is," he said. She nodded. "Oh! Oh, right, yes, of course! Yes, Boq...Boq was right...You're very talented. It's going to be a wonderful show. Anyway, I, uh...had better go, because we both have a big day tomorrow." She turned to leave.

"Wait! No, please, wait!" Fiyero cried. She turned to him expectantly. "Before, when we were...when I...when you thought I was the Margreave...you said that you loved me...An-And I wondered if—"  
"If it was just an act, you mean?" she asked. He nodded. "Of course," she said. He looked away. "Oh...it just...felt real..."  
"Fiyero...I'm a courtesan, I'm paid to make men believe what they want to," she said. He nodded, embarrassed.  
"Yes," he said. He smiled at her sadly. "Silly of me to think that...you fall in love...with...someone like me..."  
She cast her gaze downwards and sighed.

"I can't fall in love with anyone."

"Can't fall in love?! But a life without love, that...that's terrible!"  
"No, living on the streets, _that's _terrible."

"No! Love is like oxygen!"  
"What?"

"Love is a many-splendored thing, love lifts us up where we belong, all you need is love!"  
"Oh, please don't start that again."

_"All you need is love!"_

"A girl has got to eat!"

_"All you need is love!"_

"She'll end up on the street!"

_"All you need is love!"  
"Love is just a game."_

_"I was made for lovin' you, baby,  
You were made for lovin' me!"_

_"The only way of lovin' me, baby,  
Is to pay a lovely fee."_

_"One night, gimme just one night!"_

_"There's no way, 'cause you can't pay!"_

_"In the name of love!  
One night in the name of love!"_

_"You crazy fool!  
I won't give in to you."_

"Don't."  
He grabbed her arm.

_"...Leave me this way.  
I can't survive without your sweet love.  
Oh, baby...don't leave me this way..."_

_"You'd think that people would've had enough of silly love songs."  
"I look around me, and I see it isn't so. _No."  
_"Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs..."  
"And what's wrong with that, I'd like to know? 'Cause here I go...again!_

_"Love lifts us up where we belong!  
Where eagles fly on a mountain high!"_

_"Love makes us act like we are fools!  
Throw our lives away for one happy day!"_

_"We could be heroes...!  
Just for one day..."_

_"You...You will be mean."_

"No, I won't!"

_"And I...Well, I'll drink all the time!"_

_"We should be lovers!"  
"We can't do that..."  
"We should be lovers,  
And that's a fact."_

_"Though nothing...will keep us together..."  
"We could steal time just for one day..."_

_"We could be heroes forever and ever!  
We could be heroes forever and ever!  
We could be heroes..."_

_"Just because I will always love you!"  
"I can't help loving..."  
"You..."_

_"How wonderful life is..."  
__"Now you're in...the world..."_

"You're gonna be bad for business, I can tell."

But she kissed him just the same.

* * *

**AN: Ewan's voice on the "We should be lovers" bit always just...It chills me more than his voice usually does, which is saying something, lemme tell ya! I really don't know why, and I can't really explain the feeling it gives me, but that bit, especially right before he says, "and that's a fact," it just...**

Geez, I'm shuddering just thinking about it! In a good way, but still!  



	6. Author's Note

**AN: Hey, I just wanted to let everyone know that I've got finals this week, and I don't handle this kind of stress very well, and my stress levels are OUT THE WAZOO, I literally got into the car in tears this afternoon, and my grade level wasn't even testing today. So, anyway, I'm probably not going to update much, if at all because of that, and I just wanted to go ahead and let everyone know what was going on.  
**

**xoxo,  
Maggie**


End file.
